Des amours de dragons
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 81. UA Fantasy. Kei Tsukishima a toujours été fasciné par les dragons. Un jour, son ami Yamaguchi et lui se lient d'amitié avec deux de leur espèce mais des circonstances font qu'ils ne se revoient plus. Des années plus tard, ils les rencontrent de nouveau mais dans une toute autre situation. Yaoi. TsukiHina. YamaKage.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou hellou voici la requête numéro 81 provenant d'Alyssa-49 qui m'a demandée du TsukiHina dans lequel je rajoute du YamaKage en prime et d'autres couples secondaires en filigrane. Comme d'habitude, j'ai choisi un UA Fantasy avec pour la mettre en place avec cette fois-ci des dragons. L'idée m'a effleurée l'esprit depuis un petit bout de temps et, en regardant Fairy Tail, il n'y a pas longtemps, je me suis dite bon, autant le faire. Celle-ci sera aussi scindée en deux et je publie la première partie maintenant (dix pages quand même) et l'autre, plus citronnée, suivra après.**

 **Je vous annonce aussi que j'ai crée un compte sur tumblr, gabyadams, si ça vous interesse (j'essaie de me familiariser avec l'outil par contre) et comme c'est bientôt Noël, place au Tsukki de Noel en image de profil (sur Wattpad, cela sera un mini Levi vu que je n'ai pas retrouvé le Levi de Noel sexy par le cercle de doujinka mokona, si je me souviens bien du nom). Aussi, l'auteure AsterRealm propose une enquête auprès de tous les lecteurs et auteurs du fandom Haikyuu!, voici l'adresse où se rendre (il faut enlever les espaces et ajouter https, deux points, slash slash au début cependant) si ça vous interresse :**

 **goo . gl/forms/4UYfatw0X5Gw3hZH2 Je l'ai moi-même fait et je l'ai trouvé interessant. J** **e vous remercie aussi kama-chan59 et sandou01 pour vos reviews et bonne lecture. :)**

Il était un monde où humains et dragons coexistaient. Malheureusement, ils ne vécurent pas en harmonie, les êtres humains chassant les êtres draconiens pour leurs écailles faites de pierres précieuses. Ainsi, les dragons prirent la décision de vivre en petites tribus isolées au creux des montagnes les plus élevées, loin de ces êtres avides et ne préférant en aucun cas les attaquer.

Les sorciers s'étaient révélés très doués pour dénicher leurs points faibles et pouvaient très bien enchanter les armes des guerriers et des archers les plus aguerris afin de leur porter le coup fatal. Néanmoins, certains humains leur vouaient une fascination sans bornes, cherchant à mieux les connaitre et les comprendre bien qu'ils furent bien rares pour leur plus grand malheur

. L'un d'entre eux se nommait Kei Tsukishima, un petit garçon qui, bien qu'il fut plus grand que les enfants de son âge, préférait se réfugier dans la bibliothèque de son grand frère parfois en compagnie de son seul ami, un petit garçon timide et un peu trouillard du nom de Tadashi Yamaguchi.

Le blond put ainsi lire tous les journaux de son frère ainé, un aventurier qui avait parcouru le monde avant de retourner au château familial pour faire une petite pause. La mère de Kei et Akiteru était une sorcière à la retraite qui avait décidé d'employer sa magie à aider les gens plutôt qu'à chasser les dragons. "Ce sont de nobles créatures, leur avait-elle dit avant de poursuivre plus sèchement, et je trouve stupide que mes congénères les considèrent comme de futures pièces d'orfèvrerie. L'avarice rend les gens bien bêtes."

Il était de notoriété publique qu'en plus de leur qualité incomparable, les écailles de dragon renfermaient de grands pouvoirs, d'où la convoitise que celles-ci attiraient. Toutefois, Kei se contrefichait de tout ça, tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était d'en voir un en vrai. Akiteru lui avait confié qu'il en avait rencontré un lors d'une de ses aventures et qu'il n'avait rien vu de si majestueux. Leur mère, bien entendu, l'avait fortement déconseillé. "Les dragons vivent dans les montagnes les plus hautes de ce monde. De plus, s'ils se sont réfugiés là-bas, c'est pour une bonne raison. Akiteru a seulement eu la chance d'en croiser un et puis tu es trop jeune pour partir à l'aventure, Kei."

Le petit garçon n'avait pu qu'acquiscer en regardant le dessin qu'avait fait son frère sur un de ses journaux. "C'était une dragonne de rubis, lui avait-il expliqué, très gentille mais au tempérament bien volcanique. Elle m'a sauvé alors que j'étais prisonnier dans une cravasse glaciaire, il avait eu un petit rire, depuis ce jour-là, je ne m'aventure plus dans les contrées du Nord. C'est trop dangereux et je préfère taire cette destination pour éviter que les autres organisent des chasses."

Chaque aventurier devait consigner ses activités à la guilde locale et nul doute que si Akiteru en aurait fait part, les chasseurs s'en seraient donnés à coeur joie. Kei le comprenait dans ce sens mais il ne put se résigner à voir son souhait impossible à réaliser... Du moins maintenant vu qu'il était beaucoup trop jeune pour partir faire des quêtes. Il verrait ça à sa majorité et prit donc la résolution de suivre assidûment les cours de magie de sa mère dans le but de ddvenir sorcier une fois adulte.

Cependant, un jour où sa mère lui avait donné quartier libre, Kei eut une grande surprise. Quand, il n'avait rien à faire, le petit garçon prenait l'habitude de s'aérer un peu à la crique non loin de son village, Yamaguchi sur ses talons. Cependant, son ami lui avait semblé bien distrait ces derniers temps, de même qu'il passait moins de temps avec lui comme si quelque chose le préoccupait. Kei savait que Tadashi lui dirait tout à un moment ou à un autre donc il ne s'en formalisa pas.

Il préféra à la place se vider la tête en regardant la mer quand il vit au loin une petite créature un peu ensevelie sous le sable. Kei accourut alors pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait non sans garder son baton près de lui si jamais c'était un monstre maléfique. Le blond s'agenouilla et retira alors la couche de sable pour découvrir des écailles d'un rouge aux nuances orangées, suivis de deux petites ailes de chauves-souris de même couleur qui se mirent à se déployer sans crier gare.

Un petit dragon sortit alors de la prison sablonneuse pour s'envoler et faire des petits ronds dans le ciel. Kei entendit alors une voix aigüe résonner dans sa tête. "Je suis liiiiiiibre! Merci beaucoup, ajouta ensuite le dragonnet par télépathie en atterissant près de Kei en le regardant joyeusement de ses yeux reptiliens dorés, j'avais mal atterri. Je suis pas encore doué en vol, ajouta-t-il d'un ton chagriné.

Kei fut abasourdi de voir un enfant dragon ici, même s'il le trouvait trognon malgré tout. Par contre... "C'est le première fois que je vois un dragon mais je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait des maladroits, fit-il avec un sourire moqueur, le mythe s'effrite.

\- Oh ça va, se renfrogna le petit dragon, déjà que presque tout le monde dans ma tribu dit que tous les humains sont méchants, ne leur donne pas raison.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Kei avant de se présenter, je suis Kei.

\- Moi, c'est Shouyou, dragon de grenat, fit le petit dragon en secouant sa tête pour retirer le reste de sable sur ses écailles, je suis venu ici chercher un ami. On était en train de faire la course dans le ciel quand une lance empoisonnée lui a tranpercé la patte. Le pauvre a du atterrir non loin d'ici mais ça fait deux jours que je le cherche.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais t'aider, lui proposa Kei en se levant, ma mère est une sorcière donc elle connait certainement un sort pour le localiser et ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-il en voyant le petit dragon se crisper, elle ne te fera rien de mal."

Pendant qu'ils partirent en direction du domaine où habitait le blond, son ami Yamaguchi se faufilait discrètement dans la remise où son père stockait des vivres pour l'hiver qui approchait. Il avait acheté un onguent à la boutique avec ses économies pour pouvoir soigner le pauvre petit dragon blessé qu'il avait recueilli.

Le petit Tadashi savait ce que les grands faisaient aux dragons et il ne voulait pas que celui qu'il avait sauvé soit de nouveau blessé. "J'ai pris une pommade qui fait aussi antidote, murmura l'enfant en s'accroupissant devant la créature, comme ça, la blessure guérira plus vite."

Il fit alors un bandage autour de la plaie présente sur la patte du dragon tout en admirant les écailles sombres qui reluisaient à la lueur de la lampe à l'huile qu'il avait pris avec lui. Le petit dragon avait les yeux fermés mais Tadashi savait qu'il l'écoutait. "Je suis désolé pour ce que les grands t'ont fait, s'excusa le petit garçon, mais on n'est pas tous comme ça, je t'assure.

\- Je le sais déjà, maugréa une voix qui résonna dans sa tête, sinon je t'aurai déjà craché du feu au visage."

Tadashi fut un peu surpris de l'entendre parler mais Tsukki lui avait dit que les deagons communiquaient par télépathie. "Comment tu t'appelles?, demanda-t-il quand même une fois le bandage terminé.

\- Tobio, répondit le dragon avec lassitude tout en ouvrant les yeux, dévoilant des prunelles d'un bleu profond.

\- Je suis Tadashi, se présenta ensuite le petit garçon avec un grand sourire, tu as de jolies écailles, poursuivit-il en les touchant légèrement mais quand même avec hésitation de peur que le dragon ne se fâche.

\- Je suis un dragon d'obsidienne, expliqua le dragon en baillant, mes écailles font parties des plus résistantes qu'un dragon puisse avoir mais la lance qu'on m'a lancé a été enchantée par un sort de poison.

\- Je suis encore désolé, s'excusa de nouveau Tadashi, ça va mieux?

\- J'ai moins mal, répondit Tobio en fermant de nouveau les yeux, et ce n'est pas ta faute si des humains ont essayé de me tuer. Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

\- C'est normal, je vais te laisser te reposer maintenant, déclara Tadashi en se levant afin de quitter la remise, la lampe à l'huile à la main.

Le petit garçon eut la surprise de voir son ami Tsukki en compagnie d'un dragonnet rouge dès qu'il ouvrit la porte. "Ah! Te voilà, Tobio, s'écria Shouyou en s'envolant vers son ami, ça va ta patte?

\- Tu aurais dû retourner chez nous, imbécile, maugréa le dragon noir, qu'aurais-tu fait si tu étais tombé sur un chasseur, hein?

\- J'ai rencontré un humain très gentil qui m'a aidé à te retrouver, fit le petit dragon rouge en se posant près de son ami.

Kei fut trop occupé à contempler le petit dragon d'obsidienne pour confirmer ce que venait de dire Shouyou. Il allait de surprise en surprise. La voix de Yamaguchi le tira de son admiration cependant. "Toi aussi, tu as trouvé un dragon, Tsukki?

\- Shouyou était coincé sous le sable dans la crique, expliqua Kei en regardant Shouyou discuter avec son congénère, et ma mère nous a aidé à retrouver son ami.

\- J' ai soigné la patte de Tobio, raconta ensuite Tadashi, mais il ne peut pas encore voler.

\- On peut rester un peu ici, alors? Le temps que mon copain guérisse, demanda Shouyou à l'adresse de Tadashi, et je te remercie aussi d'avoir sauvé Tobio.

\- De rien, répondit Tadashi en souriant, et vous pouvez vous reposer dans la remise. C'est moi qui m'occupe de stocker des provisions donc mon père ne viendra pas.

\- Cool!, s'écria le petit dragon de grenat en s'envolant autour de Tadashi, merci euuuh...

-... Tadashi. Je suis un ami de Tsukki.

\- D'ailleurs, vu que tu restes, poursuivit Kei qui serra instinctivement Shouyou contre lui quand il atterit dans ses bras, tu pourras me parler de comment vous vivez, vous les dragons?

\- Bah bien sûr, Kei, répondit Shouyou en frottant affectueusement la tête contre la joue du petit garçon, je te dirai tout ce que je sais.

\- Et moi, je te promets que quand je serai plus grand, je te protègerai Tadashi, déclara Tobio en levant sa tête, je te dois la vie et pour un dragon, rembourser une dette, c'est important.

\- Euuh d-d'accord, bafouilla l'interessé en se grattant la tête, merci Tobio."

Ce fut ainsi que Kei et Tadashi se lièrent d'amitié avec les deux dragons. Ils passèrent les jours qui suivirent avec les petites créatures, Kei discutant et jouant avec Shouyou, Tadashi soignant Tobio du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Ils apprirent beaucoup les uns des autres même si le blond et son ami furent attristés d'apprendre que les parents des deux dragons avaient été tués par des chasseurs.

Cependant, un lien s'était imperceptible s'était tissé entre Kei et le petit dragon de grenat, tout comme Tadashi s'était attaché au taciturne Tobio. Une fois le petit dragon d'obsidienne guéri, les deux enfants les saluèrent avant qu'ils ne s'envolèrent pour leur enclave tout en se promettant de se revoir un jour.

Sauf que ni Shouyou, ni Tobio n'étaient revenus.

Le temps s'écoula au fil des années, avec la rumeur persistante que les dragons auraient disparu après que des chasseurs eurent trouvé le lieu où ils s'abritaient. Ainsi, ils furent devenus des créatures de légende bien que beaucoup d'aventuriers les cherchaient encore. Kei, qui officiait maintenant en tant que mage enseignant de l'académie de magie du royaume dont dépendait son village natal, ne put croire à cette croyance populaire.

Shouyou n'avait pu disparaitre comme ça, d'un coup et il gardait espoir qu'il le retrouverait un jour. Cependant, il fut inquiet au sujet de son ami Tadashi qui fut devenu la cible de certains gardes qui avaient tendance à abuser de leur pouvoir. "Eh toi, tu me fais une ristourne sur la bière, maugréa un soldat mécontent pendant que le blond rentra dans la taverne où travaillait son ami.

\- Mais... Mais, bafouilla son ami en train de remplir des pintes pour les clients, je ne suis pas aubergiste et...

\- Tu fais ce que je te dis ou je te jette en taule, ordonna le garde en tapant sur le comptoir avant de sentir son épaule se faire empoigner par Kei qui apparut derrière lui. "Tiens, tiens, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton moqueur, et si je vous lançais un petit sort pour vous dessaoûler un peu. A moins que vous vouliez que j'en fasse part au roi Kuroo. Qu'en pensez-vous?"

Le garde se retourna et s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait en présence de Tsukishima l'ancien mage de la cour, un sorcier très puissant qui intimidait beaucoup de monde. Il se leva donc en retirant la main du blond et partit sans demander son reste en prétextant qu'il devait faire une ronde. "Tu te laisses trop faire, Yamaguchi, lui reprocha ensuite Kei en s'asseyant au comptoir.

\- Je le sais, Tsukki, répliqua Tadashi en servant des pintes aux habitués installés à coté du blond, mais que veux-tu que je fasse face à un garde royal? Tu m'as dit toi-même que le roi Kuroo était trop occupé à refuser des doléances pour l'organisation d'une nouvelle battue pour en faire cas, il murmura ensuite à voix basse afin que personne ne puisse l'entendre, tu as trouvé des indices pour ce qu'on recherche?

\- Akiteru a fait un voyage, il n'y a pas longtemps, répondit Kei en se rembrunissant, mais il n'a rien trouvé. J'hésite même de partir moi-même mais l'académie a besoin de moi."

Tadashi hocha tristement la tête. Même si tout le monde disait les dragons disparus, Tsukki et lui pensaient le contraire. Le frère ainé du blond était d'ailleurs parti à leur recherche mais toujours sans succès. "Je vais retourner à la maison me reposer un peu, fit le sorcier en se levant, fais attention quand tu auras fini le service.

\- Pas de souci, Tsukki, le rassura Tadashi avec un ton qui se voulait convainquant. Son ami et lui avaient pris une maison dans la cité afin de se rapprocher de leurs lieux de travail respectifs mais comme il finissait le soir, des coupe-jarrets pouvaient très bien l'attaquer sans crier gare. Je n'ai pas de chance avec les gens, pensa-t-il amèrement en regardant Tsukki quitter la taverne, si seulement j'avais une carrure plus imposante, je pense que les gardes me laisseraient tranquille.

Bien qu'il fut grand, il n'avait pas la taille de Tsukki qui le dépassait d'une bonne tête, ni la carrure du forgeron de la ville, un homme taciturne du nom d'Aone. Néanmoins, Tadashi se reprochait toujours de coté un peu pleurnichard qu'il avait. "Tu es quelqu'un de très gentil, ne l'oublie jamais.", lui avait dit un jour Tobio.

Tobio.

Tadashi espérait du fond du coeur que son ami dragon avait survécu.

Pendant ce temps, Kei déambula un peu avant de regagner son foyer. Il jetait un coup d'oeil aux étalages des petits stands afin de voir s'il ne trouvait pas des ingrédients rares pour ses potions quand quelqu'un le percuta de plein fouet, le faisant geignir de douleur en se frottant les côtes. Le blond se retourna pour découvrir à coté de lui un jeune roux de petite taille qui poussa un cri de surprise. "Ah, euh excusez-moi, mons..., il s'interrompit en le regardant fixement, la surprise se lisant dans ses yeux ambres.

Kei eut l'impression de se perdre dans les teintes chaudes de ses iris limpides tout comme il eut une étrange impression de déjà-vu. L'aurait-il déjà rencontré quelque part? Le blond remarqua ensuite que ce dernier portait une caisse en bois contenant probablement des vivres. Un jeune homme chauve dont l'allure effraya un peu les passants arriva derrière lui. "Hé, Hinata, faut qu'on se dépêche de livrer ça à la boutique de ma soeur.

\- Ah!, s'exclama le roux en se reprenant ses esprits, j'arrive, Tanaka-san."

Kei l'observa encore de loin quand il regagna le chemin avec son ami. Cette énergie qu'il sentit dans l'air... Ce ne pouvait pas être possible. Et pourtant, ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, pensa le sorcier en contemplant au loin la chevelure rousse du petit, dont il ne se cachait pas qu'il le trouvait bien trognon. Un demi-sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. _Je vais mener ma petite enquête._

Au même moment, Shouyou tentait de calmer son coeur qui s'était mis à battre à tout rompre lorsqu'il avait croisé les prunelles mordorées de l'inconnu bien que dissimulées derrière des lunettes. Il s'agissait bien de Kei, ça ne lui faisait aucun doute _. Il a bien grandi contrairement à moi,_ constata-t-il en pensée avant de sourire béatement, _mais je suis super content de le revo..._

-... Hinata, on est arrivés, l'interpela Ryûnosuke pendant qu'ils se tinrent devant la boutique qu'avait agencé la soeur ainée de ce dernier, qu'est-ce que tu as?, s'inquièta-t-il en voyant le roux bien confus, tu as l'air ailleurs.

\- Oh, c'est juste que ça me fait encore bizarre de marcher sur deux pattes, prétexta-t-il avec un rire gêné.

\- Ouais, je te comprends, fit Ryûnosuke en ouvrant la porte d'un pied pour ensuite la maintenir afin de laisser passer le plus petit, mais on n'est pas à plaindre. Kageyama est dans une situation pire que la notre."

Shouyou hocha la tête en pensant à son ami. Tobio avait eu vraiment du mal à s'adapter à leur nouvelle condition.

Tadashi termina de nettoyer les tables en souriant fièrement de les voir si reluisantes. Il donna ensuite le torchon à son patron avant de quitter les lieux après l'avoir salué. Le serveur aimait son travail même si certains clients étaient récalcitrants et que la garde avait tendance à le harceler.

La nuit était tombée dehors, ainsi se dépêcha-t-il de se rendre dans la maison qu'il partageait avec Tsukki quand soudain, des hommes encapuchonnés le menacèrent la dague à la main. "Donne-nous ton argent, blanc-bec."

Tadashi sortit une bourse de sa ceinture d'une main tremblante. Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance et il ne pouvait crier à l'aide vu qu'un homme se tenait derrière lui en menaçant de l'égorger. Le jeune homme ne dut son salut qu'à l'arrivée de quelqu'un qui assomma discrètement le bandit par derrière avant de se mettre devant lui pour le protéger. Tadashi remarqua sa taille, à peine plus grande que la sienne et sa courte chevelure ébène. _Tiens, il a une canne?_ "Laissez-le tranquille, ordonna l'inconnu d'une voix glaciale en menaçant les brigands tout en brandissant sa canne, ou je vous réduis en charpie.

\- Et que vas-tu faire avec ta canne, hein?, se moqua l'un d'entre eux avant de se taire face à l'intimidation effrayante des prunelles azures qui les dardèrent d'un regard on ne peut plus oppressant. Ils eurent même l'impression qu'une fumée sombre sortait de la bouche de cet homme. "Partez, tonna le noiraud en assenant un coup de canne sur le sol qui les fit fuir pour de bon.

Tadashi remercia alors son sauveur. "Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, lui dit-il alors en sortant une poignée de pièces d'or de sa bourse, je ne sais comment vous remercier si ce n'est qu'avec..."

Une main large le stoppa avant de recouvrir doucement le poing où il tenait son argent. Tadashi leva alors les yeux pour se plonger dans des iris bleus qui le regardaient avec soulagement accompagnés d'une autre émotion qui le fit rougir. "Tu n'as pas à remercier, déclara l'inconnu avant d'être sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose pour finalement se taire en baissant les yeux avec frustration. "Je vais te raccompagner, proposa-t-il à la place, où habites-tu?

\- Euh à quelques maisons d'ici, répondit le serveur, mais vous êtes sûr que vous voulez le faire?, le questionna-t-il en le regardant marcher avec sa canne.

\- J'ai beau être infirme, ça ne m'empêche pas de vivre, maugréa le noiraud en lui prenant la main, allez, on y va."

Tadashi retira sa main pour lui prendre à la place le bras afin qu'il eut un meilleur appui. "Ça sera plus facile pour vous.

\- Tu n'as pas changé, marmonna le plus grand non sans sourire un peu, tu es toujours aussi gentil.

\- Vous avez dit quelque chose?

\- Non, répondit le noiraud avant de se présenter, je suis Kageyama.

\- Tadashi Yamaguchi, fit Tadashi avant d'apercevoir l'entrée de sa maison, nous y voilà. Merci beaucoup Kageyama-san mais vous êtes sûr que...?

\- Ça ira, Tadashi, s'empressa de dire Kageyama en maintenant sa canne pour ensuite reprendre son chemin, bonne soirée."

Tadashi ferma la porte avec inquiétude avant de se rendre compte de quelque chose. Ce Kageyama lui avait parlé avec beaucoup de familiarité avant de partir et ces yeux bleus sans oublier le fait qu'il boitait... Non, je dois m'imaginer des choses. Tsukki devait être certainement en train d'écumer des bouquins s'il ne l'avait pas rejoint en bas pour l'accueillir. C'était même rare venant de lui. Toutefois, il décida de s'affairer à la préparation du diner. Je discuterai de ça avec Tsukki pendant le repas.

Au même moment, Tobio s'était envolé sur le toit de la chaumière qu'il partageait avec Hinata. Comme les gardes n'avaient pas commencé leurs rondes, il avait pu déployer ses ailes et se poser tranquillement. Le noiraud comprit pourquoi Takeda-san leur avait conseillé de venir ici. Il fallait dire que les prédictions de l'oracle de leur enclave avait toujours été exactes. "Partez vivre au royaume de Karasuno et vous retrouverez chacun un être cher, leur avait-il dit.

Tobio espèrait aussi que le roi de cette cité ne les exécuterai pas si jamais il découvrait qui ils étaient. "Enfin, soupira-t-il en regardant le ciel étoilé, je ne m'inquiète pas pour moi mais pour cet imbécile de Shouyou." Son meilleur ami serait capable de se faire repérer en moins de deux. Raison de plus pour veiller sur lui de loin.

En tous cas, le noiraud avait été heureux de revoir Tadashi et de constater qu'il n'avait pas changé. Sa bonté lui faisait toujours chaud au coeur mais il ne put rêvasser longtemps vu que Shouyou l'appela en ouvrant la petite fenêtre donnant sur le grenier. "Ah, t'es là, Tobio? Je te cherchais partout.

\- Je voulais regarder un peu les étoiles, mentit le noiraud en se levant péniblement. Sa jambe était moins douloureuse mais il ressentit quand même une gêne.

\- Le diner va être servi, fit Shouyou avant de descendre, Saeko-nee-san a fait une tourte à la viande."

Tobio se dépêcha de rentrer dans la maisonnée, l'odeur du plat lui ayant mis l'eau à la bouche.

Le lendemain matin, Shouyou se leva de bonheur afin d'aider Aone-san à la forge. Il n'avait pas de travail fixe, aidant ses congénères qui officiaient chacun dans une profession différente. Ainsi, si la dragonne de rubis Saeko avait choisi d'ouvrir une boutique avec son frère cadet Ryûnosuke et le petit ami de ce dernier, Noya-san, un dragon de citrine qui s'était vite adapté à la vie humaine, le dragon de quartz Aone avait privilégié la forge dont il s'avérait être particulièrement talentueux où il créait des armes en compagnie de son compagnon Futakuchi, un dragon d'émeraude qui n'avait guère apprécié d'être changé en être humain mais il le fallait bien pour protéger leur enfant.

Car un dragon pouvait enfanter, peu importe le genre et c'était aussi pour cette raison, en plus de leur survie, que le dragon d'onyx Takeda-san leur avait jeté un sort de métamorphose.

Nous devons nous lier aux humains, c'est la manière la plus sûre pour notre espèce de perdurer. Bien entendu, Aone et Tanaka-san ne rentraient pas dans ce cas de figure mais Tobio et lui... Shouyou commençait à comprendre pourquoi Suga-san, un dragon de diamant qui avait veillé sur sa soeur et lui à la mort de leurs parents, et Daichi-san, un dragon d'obsidienne que Tobio admirait, eurent tous deux quitté l'enclave en disant de manière évasive qu'ils allaient rejoindre ceux qu'ils avaient choisi. Tout comme le roux savait au fond de lui pourquoi il s'était senti si bien auprès de Kei et nul doute que Tobio ressentait la même chose que Tadashi.

Le roux arriva donc à la forge où il y eut personne, Aone-san devait certainement être en train de se réveiller. Il profita donc qu'il n'y eut personne dehors pour cracher du feu et allumer la... "J'en étais sûr, sussura une voix grave derrière lui pendant que des doigts fins effleurèrent ses hanches, c'était bien toi, Shouyou."

Le roux sursauta en se retournant pour découvrir Kei derrière lui en train de lui adresser un sourire narquois bien qu'il y eut de l'affection derrière. Cependant, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. "Tu aurais pu me saluer autrement, Kei, maugréa Shouyou en mettant les mains sur ses hanches, j'aurais pu te cramer.

\- Désolé mais je voulais te faire la surprise, murmura le blond avant de poursuivre plus sérieusement, vous n'avez eu pas le choix, n'est-ce pas?, demanda-t-il implicitement avant de le rassurer, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien.

\- Ben, merci et on s'adapte à la situation, c'est tout, répondit le roux en se grattant la tête, même si ça me fait bizarre de marcher sur deux pattes mais je peux encore voler en sortant mes ailes et cracher du feu comme tu viens de le voir. Comment tu as fait pour deviner?

\- Ce que m'a dit Yamaguchi hier m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, expliqua Kei en remontant légèrement ses lunettes, apparemment, Tobio l'a sauvé d'une attaque de coupe-jarrets.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il était resté sur le toit à contempler les étoiles, s'étonna Shouyou avant de grommeler, quel menteur, je le retiens, celui-là."

Kei eut un petit sourire en voyant combien son petit dragon de grenat n'avait pas changé avec le temps et le fait qu'il s'était métamorphosé en être humain le rendait encore plus fascinant à ses yeux. C'est comme si mon souhait avait été exaucé bien qu'il trouvait son constat bien égoiste de sa part. Shouyou avait dû souffrir en reniant sa vraie nature toutefois : "Je ne nie pas que je suis content de te voir sous cette forme, murmura-t-il en le détaillant de haut en bas.

\- Moi non plus, se confia franchement Shouyou en lui adressant un sourire non sans rougir un peu, pour tout te dire, je comptais te revoir en me transformant en humain mais notre oracle a fait le travail avant moi. Je suis content de te revoir, Kei, fit-il en tendant la main au blond, et désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Shouyou, dit Kei en portant la main à ses lèvres, et je vais faire en sorte que tu apprécies ta nouvelle vie humaine."

Shouyou s'empourpra face au regard mordoré qui le fit fondre malgré lui. Leur échange fut interrompu par une porte qui s'ouvrit. "Ah, Aone-san arrive, je dois travailler, annonça le roux en relâchant la main à regret.

\- Et moi, je dois regagner l'académie avant d'être en retard, répliqua Kei en réarrangeant sa besace, on se revoit à la taverne après le travail, si ça te chante. Yamaguchi bosse là-bas.

\- Avec plaisir, acquiesça Shouyou avec un grand sourire pendant qu'Aone-san le rejoignit, bon courage pour le boulot.

\- Toi aussi, déclara le blond avant de partir pour de bon. Pour la première fois, Kei eut envie de finir plus tôt.

 **Voili voilou pour la première partie de la requête (comme je suis en période basde, je préfère faire comme ça). La seconde sera publiée très bientôt et pour le 25, il y aura la Fantaisie de Noël 2017 avec non pas une mais deux fics : une axée Kuroko's Basket avec du KagaKuro et une autre Haikyuu avec du KageHinaTsuki (oui du 3P à savourer au coin du feu. Les fanarts m'ont inspirée ho!Ho!Ho!). À bientôt. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucoooou voici la suite :) Merci Mag-chan, kama-chan59, Alyssa-49 et sandou01 pour vos reviews. Bonne lecture :)**

Plus tard dans la matinée, Tadashi fut occupé à servir les clients dans la taverne. Celle-ci ne désemplissait pas depuis que le roi Kuroo avait signé un traité de paix avec la citè voisine, amenant son lot d'habitués et de touristes. Cependant, il ne s'attendit pas à ce que son sauveur d'hier l'attendit au comptoir. "Ah euh bonjour, Kageyama-san.

\- Bonjour, Tadashi, fit le noiraud avant de regarder les gens discuter, tu travailles toujours avec autant de monde?

\- Notre cuisinier a des spécialités reconnus dans tout le royaume, expliqua Tadashi en essuyant le comptoir, donc il y a beaucoup d'habitués. Vous voulez boire quelque chose?

\- Un thé épicé s'il y a, répondit Tobio en mettant sa canne à coté de lui.

Le serveur prépara donc l'infusion quand la porte claqua pour son plus grand déplaisir. "Hé, Yamaguchi, cria la voix grasse du garde qui s'assit à coté de Tobio, sers-moi une pinte.

\- J'ai un client à servir et...

-... Je veux mon hydromel maintenant. Ma ronde est bientôt donc je m'en fiche si tu as un client avant moi ou non."

Tadashi poussa un soupir en se retournant légèrement surtout qu'il n'aimait pas la façon dont l'ivrogne reluquait ses fesses. Cependant, le regard que jeta Kageyama-san au garde lui fit froid dans le dos. "Il a dit qu'il était occupé pour le moment alors tu patientes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut l'autre?, s'enquit le garde ivre en toisant le noiraud dont les yeux bleus semblaient le poignarder, tu veux que je t'en colle une, c'est ça?

\- Essaie pour voir, le provoqua Tobio en lui enserrant le poignet sous l'oeil inquiet de Tadashi.

Le garde grimaça de douleur au fur et à mesure que la poigne du noiraud se fit plus forte. "Je dois partir, maugréa-t-il en lachant la main de Tobio qui eut un sourire satisfait quand la brute quitta la taverne en les menaçant, ce n'est pas fini.

\- Je suis désolé de vous causer encore du souci, Kageyama-san, s'excusa Tadashi en lui servant une tasse de thé.

Il ne s'attendit cependant pas à ce que celui-ci lui prenne tendrement la main. "Je t'ai promis que je te protégerai, Tadashi."

Tadashi eut alors un déclic en se noyant dans les yeux bleus du noiraud. "Alors c'était donc toi, Tobio? Je ne m'étais pas trompé.

\- Nous avons dû nous changer en humains, lui murmura Tobio sur le ton de la confidence, mais au fond, ça m'arrange."

Tadashi frissona sous le regard brûlant du noiraud. Oui, ça l'arrangeait même beaucoup car Hinata et lui étaient maintenant en âge de marquer la personne qu'ils avaient choisi et le noiraud n'avait pu oublié Tadashi du temps où ils étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre. Beaucoup diraient que c'était un amour d'enfant mais ce sentiment avait grandi avec le temps et pour un dragon, aimer quelqu'un signifiait se dévouer à lui corps et âme.

De son coté, le serveur ressentit une grande joie à l'idée de revoir de nouveau son ami... Qui s'était transformé en un beau jeune homme. Il ne niait pas que sous cette apparence, Tobio l'attirait grandement avec son physique élancé, ses cheveux d'ébène, ses yeux bleus et sa peau légèrement halée. "Le thé est bon?, demanda-t-il pendant que Tobio sirotait la tasse.

\- Délicieux, sussura Tobio en se léchant les lèvres, tu finis quand?

\- Euuuh, j'ai ma pause dans une heure, s'empressa de répondre Tadashi sous le regard de braise du noiraud, on peut aller manger chez moi.

\- D'accord, valida Tobio en hochant la tête, on pourra ainsi rattraper le temps perdu."

Tadashi eut une impression étrange en écoutant ces paroles. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi chaud auprès de Tobio? Son corps commençait à se réchauffer bizarrement d'une fièvre qui lui montait la tête.

Le midi, Kei rejoignit Shouyou à la forge où le roux finissait de battre le fer sur l'enclume, révèlant sous sa chemise trempée de sueur un torse plus musclé qu'il ne le pensait. Toutefois, il n'en était que plus séduisant. Ce dernier le remarqua d'ailleurs et s'interrompit en disant à Aone-san qu'il prenait sa pause. "Ça te dit qu'on aille chez moi?, proposa alors le roux en s'essuyant le front, comme ça, je te préparerai un bon repas et je ne pense pas que Tobio soit là. Je l'ai vu accompagner Tadashi chez lui, poursuivit-il non sans rougir un peu. Au vu du regard de dragon affamé que le noiraud avait eu sur Tadashi, nul doute que la saison des amours avait commencé pour lui.

Kei eut un petit sourire suite à ce qu'avait dit Shouyou. Plus il le contemplait, plus une envie primale le prenait au fond de lui avec un désir viscéral de le posséder entièrement. "J'accepte cette invitation, Shouyou, répondit-il d'une voix rauque qui rendit le roux tout chose. Oh oh, je sens que pour moi aussi la saison des amours a commencé.

Bon normalement, le blond était au courant de ce que cela impliquait vu qu'il le lui avait expliquait comme les dragons avaient des petits lorsqu'ils étaient tous deux enfants. A la différence près que le roux était un être humain maintenant. J'espère qu'il ne trouvera pas ça répugnant. Après tout, les hommes ne tombaient pas enceints normalement. "Un problème?, demanda alors le blond en le voyant si silencieux durant le trajet.

\- Euh non, ça va, le rassura Shouyou en arrivant devant une petite chaumière, on est bientôt arrivés. D'habitude, mes amis viennent manger avec Tobio et moi mais là, on sera seuls.

\- Tant mieux, chuchota Kei de manière presqu'inaudible. Son désir se fit plus pressant lorsque le plus petit ouvrit la porte pour le laisser passer. _Que m'arrive-t-il pour que je sois autant excité?_ La voix de Shouyou le tira de ses pensées. "Je vais me décrasser un peu et me changer, fais comme chez toi."

Le blond hocha la tête en regardant les alentours. La maison de Shouyou était bien rangée malgré quelques livres qui trônaient à gauche, à droite tandis que des petites écailles décoraient les murs pour les rendre plus chatoyantes. Le sorcier reconnut d'ailleurs des éclats de grenat qu'il se plut à effleurer des doigts avant que la fièvre l'envahit de nouveau en un appel lancinant. Il faut que je... L'énergie de Shouyou le réclamait.

Pendant ce temps, le roux se débattit avec le même problème pendant qu'il se frictionnait le corps dans la salle d'eau. Je ne vais pas tenir si ça continue. Il l'avait déjà senti ce matin lorsque Kei l'avait touché et maintenant ça s'intensifiait de plus en plus. Mmmm, le moindre effleurement le faisait gémir. _Ça y est, on y est_. "Aaah." Deux larges mains se mirent à lui caresser doucement le torse tandis que des lèvres embrassaient son cou avant de descendre sur son épaule. "Désolé... Kei, haleta-t-il en se retournant pour serrer le blond contre lui, je... ne voulais pas... que ça se passe... comme ça. C'est la saison... des amours."

Sa peau sècha même vite, l'eau s'évaporant rapidement de sa peau tellement il avait chaud. "Je vois, fit Kei en caressant ses lèvres du pouce, ça veut dire aussi que tu vas me marquer, n'est-ce pas?, s'enquit-il avant de lui mordiller l'oreille.

\- S'il n'y avait que ça, sussura Shouyou avant de se rembrunir, je risque de porter ton enfant."

Kei regarda le roux qui baissa les yeux avant de pleurer tellement son corps lui parut douloureux. "Je... Je te veux, Kei mais j'aurais voulu...

\- Si on ne le fait pas, tu risques de souffrir, murmura le blond en lui caressant la joue, je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu m'as dit au sujet des dragons dans ces moments-là, il le porta comme une mariée, et si je dois être celui que tu dois marquer, soit. Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.

\- Mais..., s'étonna le roux, je ne suis pas tout à fait humain.

\- Et alors?, déclara le blond en lui embrassant tendrement le front, le destin m'offre une opportunité d'être avec toi. Je ne vais pas la gâcher.

\- C'est plutôt moi qui ai ce genre d'attitude d'habitude, bouda légèrement le roux avant d'ajouter à l'adresse du blond, ma chambre est au bout du couloir. On va éviter de le faire dans celle de Tobio.

\- Quoique j'aurai bien aimé voir sa tête, avoua franchement Kei avec un sourire moqueur avant de se diriger au fond du couloir où se trouvait la chambre du roux.

Shouyou s'étendit en soupirant d'aise avant que Kei ne vienne le rejoindre après s'être complètement déshabillé. Ce dernier sentit les yeux ambres le dévorer du regard, ce qui le rassura en un sens. "Je vois que tu trouves mon corps est très à ton goût, fit-il en retirant ses lunettes, et je trouve le tien très attirant, poursuivit-il en contemplant celui-ci d'un oeil très appréciateur avant de s'allonger au-dessus de lui pour l'étreindre, mmmmm, tu es si chaud contre moi."

Shouyou poussa un soupir de bien-être en se frottant contre lui, émoustillé par la peau lisse de Kei contre la sienne, rendue toute glissante à cause de la sueur. Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres quand une pluie de tendres baisers tomba sur son torse avant de s'attarder sur un petit bourgeon rose qui durcit au contact d'une langue bien taquine tandis que deux doigts pincèrent légèrement l'autre. "Kei!"

Le blond continua un moment de suçoter avant de passer à l'autre, encoragé par les petits cris fiévreux que poussait le roux. Shouyou plongea la main dans les mèches blondes tout en écartant davantage ses jambes. Ce que Kei lui faisait était très bon mais il en voulait encore plus. Le blond comprit le message et arrêta ce qu'il était en très de faire en suçant deux de ses doigts. Kei remarqua alors des changements sur la peau de Shouyou qui eut des petits éclats d'un rouge nacré aux reflets orangés au niveau des bras, des cotes et des jambes tout comme ses yeux furent devenus d'un doré reptilien. "Tu es magnifique, chuchota-t-il avant d'entamer doucement la préparation.

Shouyou fut touché par le compliment et par la tendresse dont Kei fit preuve en couvrant ses joues de doux baisers quand un doigt entra doucement en lui. La sensation fut étrange mais il s'y accomoda quand un second doigt se rajouta ensuite mais il fut trop occupé à répondre au baiser passionné que Kei lui donna en même temps, sa langue jouant malicieusement avec celle du plus grand quand soudain, les doigts du blond effleurèrent un endroit qui le fit cambrer.

"Prêt pour la suite?, demanda Kei une fois le baiser rompu tout en retirant doucement ses doigts.

Shouyou hocha la tête avant de lui adresser un regard confiant pendant qu'il se positionna. "Ça va être un peu douloureux, le prévint le blond en se mettant entre ses jambes, inquiet à l'idée que Shouyou ne supporte pas la douleur. Deux jambes s'enroulant autour de ses hanches lui répondirent. "Tu peux y aller, lui murmura le roux, je t'ai choisi après tout." Oui, il l'avait déjà choisi quand ils étaient petits et maintenant, il ne le quitterai plus surtout quand il vit les prunelles mordorées emplies d'une affection sans bornes. Shouyou savait que Kei exprimait rarement ce qu'il ressentait donc le voir ainsi l'émut énormément.

Certes, il eut mal quand Kei le pénétra mais il réussit à passer outre en serrant son amant dans ses bras, des larmes coulant quand même de ses yeux. "Je suis désolé, chuchota Kei contre son oreille avant de lui essuyer ses larmes du bout des doigts.

\- Ça va un peu mieux, le rassura Shouyou en lui plantant un petit baiser sur les lèvres avant de l'étreindre de nouveau, je t'aime, Kei.

\- Moi aussi, mon petit dragon, répondit le blond avant de se redresser légèrement pour le contempler tout en se noyant dans les yeux dorés, j'ai toujours été fasciné par ton peuple mais je dois avouer que tu es le plus mignon.

\- Heureusement que tu n'as pas vu mes amis, déclara le roux, ils sont plus beaux que moi, sans oublier Tobio avec ses écailles sombres et des yeux bleus... Je suis banal à coté d'eux, termina-t-il d'un air chagriné.

\- Pour moi, tu es très beau, dit Kei en lui donnant un petit baiser sur la tempe, je continue?"

Shouyou acquiesça, Kei s'étant ajusté en lui. Le plus grand se mit alors à bouger lentement afin de ne pas trop incommoder le roux. Son fourreau de chair était si chaud, il le comprimait d'une manière tellement agréable qu'il réprima d'accélerer le mouvement, ce qui fut difficile vu les gémissements que poussait Shouyou sous lui. Les cris éraillés l'enflammaient de plus en plus au point que ses mouvements de bassin devinrent plus puissants, plus profonds.

Le roux se perdit dans un abîme de plaisir, les coups de rein de Kei faisant monter en lui cette fièvre grandissante qui le fit remuer lascivement du bassin, s'accordant ainsi aux mouvements du blond qui devinrent plus rapides au point d'atteindre encore cet endroit qui lui fit presque perdre pied. "Nnnn, Kei. Encore..." Kei accéda à sa requête et le toucha encore tout au fond en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas céder à la jouissance maintenant, son amant étant devenu plus étroit. Il souhaitait que Shouyou vienne en premier donc il se mit à caresser sa virilité entre leurs deux ventres. '"Aaah!"

Le roux se perdit dans des sensations plus intenses, ses gémissements devenant des cris qui se mélêrent aux râles du blond. Leurs ébats se firent plus passionnés au fur et à mesure que Kei allait et venait en lui avant qu'il ne l'attira de nouveau vers lui pour le mordre à la jonction entre le cou et l'épaule afin de le marquer pendant qu'il vint, faisant ainsi apparaitre un tatouage rouge composé de petits arabesques le long de l'épaule du blond tandis que celui-ci se déversait en lui.

Kei sentit alors une énergie douce et chaude lui traverser le corps avant de se retirer de Shouyou pour mieux le caliner ensuite, légèrement étonné de voir les ailes grenat émerger du dos du roux. "Mmmm, soupira-t-il en caressant les mèches rousses tout en enlaçant Shouyou, je suis content de t'avoir auprès de moi.

\- Et moi donc, murmura le roux en posant ses lèvres pour le tatouage, je ne te quitterai plus."

Kei l'embrassa tendrement avant de les recouvrir tous les deux tandis que son Shouyou s'endormit avec un grand sourire. Ils risquaient certainement de fonder une famille maintenant mais il penserait à ça si jamais son compagnon était enceint. De même que l'académie pouvait se débrouiller sans lui cet après-midi.

Après tout, il venait de consommer son mariage en quelque sorte.

Pendant ce temps, Tadashi se bataillait avec le même souci, enfin, s'il pouvait considérer ça comme tel. Son désir fut tel qu'il se retrouvait à califourchon sur un Tobio assis sur son lit en train de l'embrasser langoureusement. Il se souvint que le dragon lui avait jadis parlé de la saison des amours chez les siens mais il ignorait que cela affectait aussi les humains. "Pourquoi ai-je autant envie de toi, Tobio?, le questionna-t-il, la respiration haletante tandis que le noiraud avait les deux mains qui caressèrent doucement ses hanches.

\- Parce que je t'ai choisi Tadashi, murmura Tobio contre ses lèvres, et que mes sentiments sont réciproques, ajouta-t-il en l'enlaçant contre lui, tu es quelqu'un qui m'est cher et je t'avoue que j'ai failli quitter l'enclave plusieurs fois pour partir à ta rencontre.

\- Je suis là maintenant, chuchota Tadashi en posant un petit bisou sur le front.

\- C'est vrai, murmura le noiraud en continuant de laisser courir ses doigts sur le bassin de Tadashi avant de lui embrasser le cou, par contre, il y a deux choses que tu dois savoir."

Le serveur l'interrogea du regard, ses yeux devenant plus embrumés ses joues prenant une teinte plus rouge. Il se mit à onduler des hanches malgré lui au point que Tobio eut du mal à rester calme. "Tout... d'abord, haleta-t-il d'une voix plus rauque, quand on le fera... je vais te marquer... ce qui voudra dire que... tu m'appartiendras, il poussa un gémissement quand Tadashi lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille, ensuite.., Il y a de fortes chances... que tu attendes notre...enfant."

Tadashi s'arrêta. "Mais c'est impossible, fit-il en le regardant avec confusion, je suis un homme à preuve du contraire.

\- Et moi un dragon, murmura Tobio en lui caressant la joue des petits éclats obsidienne apparaissant sur ses avant-bras et ses pupilles devenant plus fines, nous avons le don de nous adapter pour enfanter et... il baissa les yeux, je suis heureux d'être devenu un être humain. Ainsi, je peux te toucher, ajouta-t-il en laissant courir la main sur le dos de Tadashi, et t'aimer, chuchota-t-il en s'emparant de ses lèvres.

Tadashi répondit au baiser avec ce simple désir d'appartenir à ce dragon si majestueux bien qu'un peu brusque qu'il avait admiré depuis l'enfance. Il s'empressa alors de le dévêtir, retirant sa chemise noire et son pantalon gris pour découvrir une grande cicatrice lui barrer la jambe, souvenir de l'attaque dont il avait été sujet quand il n'était qu'un petit dragon. Tadashi avait beau avoir réussi à le guérir du poison, il n'avait pu rendre sa patte pleinement fonctionnelle. "Je suis désolé d'avoir pu soigner ta jambe comme il faut, s'excusa-t-il en posant un doux baiser sur la cicatrice qui s'arrêtait au mollet avant de remonter plus haut.

\- Ce n'est pas... grave, le rassura Tobio en étant pris de doux frissons, j'ai pu te rencontrer de cette manière."

Tadashi parsema la jambe de tendres baisers avant de se lever pour se mettre à nu sous le regard brûlant de son dragon qui suçait ses doigts. Il se mit de nouveau à califourchon sur les cuisses de du noiraud et l'embrassa à pleine bouche pendant que ce dernier entama la préparation.

La sensation de gêne fut vite oubliée quand un doigt fut en lui, Tobio ayant trouvé un parfait moyen de le distraire en caressant son membre tout en lui léchant les tétons. Tadashi fondit de plaisir en gémissant, les mains courrant dans les mèches noires de son futur amant au point qu'il en ignora presque le deuxième doigt qui s'ajouta au premier jusqu'au moment où ils tatonnèrent quelque chose qui le fit écarquiller des yeux. "Tobio, je pense que... Je suis prêt."

Le noiraud retira alors ses doigts pour faire place à quelque chose de plus imposant. Tadashi ne put retenir ses larmes face à la douleur qu'il ressentit mais il rassura son amant une fois qu'il fut entièrement en lui. "Il faut que je m'habitue un peu, murmura-t-il en posant son front contre le sien, après, ça ira mieux."

Tobio eut un petit sourire en essuyant les larmes de Tadashi du pouce. Ses fines pupilles vertes brillaient d'une grande joie, tout comme la rougeur présente sur son visage et qui couvrait ses taches de rousseur le rendit encore plus adorable. "Je veillerai toujours sur toi, Tadashi, déclara-t-il solennellement, et je ferai tout pour que tu sois heureux.

\- Je le suis déjà, Tobio, chuchota Tadashi tandis qu'il s'ajuste à la présence du noiraud en lui, puisque tu es avec moi, maintenant, ajouta-t-il en mettant les bras autour de ses épaules pour le serrer contre lui, tu peux y aller maintenant."

Tobio le prit par les hanches et entama sa dance qui se fit douce, le temps que Tadashi s'habitue au rythme. Son amant gémit en le sentant palpiter au fond de lui, à la fois chaud et dur avant de calquer ses moouvements aux siens pour mieux le ressentir. Le noiraud en profita alors pour lui sucer de nouveau les pointes de chair afin qu'il puisse éprouver plus de plaisir. "Oooh, Tobio..., gémit Tadashi en caressant les cheveux ébènes, ... Arrête." Il n'allait pas faire long feu sinon mais le dragon ne l'écouta pas et poursuivit son exquise torture en accélérant ses mouvements de bassin, s'abreuvant au passage des cris de Tadashi qui l'encourageaient à faire plus, se repaissant de l'étroitesse chaude qu'il ressentit en lui. "Ce n'est pas fini, ajouta-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans le regard embrumé et un peu perdu de son amant.

Tobio se mit alors à faire des vas et vients sur sa virilité, son sourire s'élargissant en voyant Tadashi se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas hurler tellement c'était bon. Lui-même en était à sa limite. Il le mordit alors à l'épaule en le sentant se déverser sur sa main tout comme lui le faisait en lui.

Tadashi fut noyé dans l'extase la plus totale quand la marque apparut sur son épaule, un tatouage formé d'arabesques noires, preuve qu'il était maintenant au dragon d'obsidienne. Celui-ci l'aida à se retirer de lui avant qu'ils ne s'allongent tous deux sur son lit, encore hébétés par ce qu'ils venaient de se passer. Tobio serra alors tendrement Tadashi contre lui en lui murmurant un petit "Je t'aime" auquel ce derniet répondit affectueusement en se blotissant contre lui, leurs doigts entralacés.

Durant les jours qui suivirent les dragons et leurs compagnons prirent ensemble la décision que l'un d'entre eux échangeait de maison afin qu'ils puissent vivre en couple. Ce fut un peu triste pour Shouyou et Tadashi qui s'étaient habitués à la colocation avec leurs meilleurs amis respectifs mais l'idée de vivre avec la personne qu'ils aimaient les enchantaient au plus haut point. Kei aida le roux à déménager ses paquets afin qu'il puisse faire le moins d'effort possible (après tout, il attendait peut-être leur enfant) tandis que Tadashi avait insisté auprès de Tobio pour qu'il le fasse seul vu qu'il ne souhaitait pas que celui-ci force sur sa jambe.

Le noiraud fut mécontent de ne pas pouvoir l'aider mais il demanda quand même à Nishinoya-san de l'assister tout comme Tanaka-san s'occupait à aider au déménagement de Shouyou. Ainsi, Kei avait appris que la fameuse dragonne de rubis dont lui avait parlé son frère n'était que la soeur ainée de ce dernier. "Elle n'arrête pas de me parler de lui, soupira Ryûnosuke en posant le coffre dans le salon, c'est toujours "Akiteru" par-ci ou "Aki chéri" par-là.

\- Je vais toucher deux mots à mon frère dès qu'il passera en ville, lui promit le blond quand ils s'interrompirent lorsqu'ils entendirent un brouhaha venant de dehors. "Oh non! Tobio est à deux doigts de se transformer, s'écria Shouyou en regardant la scène.

\- Il faut qu'on intervienne, s'alarma Ryu tandis que Kei les suivit.

En effet, Tobio avait fait émerger ses ailes et ses griffes pour attaquer le garde ivrogne qui s'en prenait toujours à Tadashi. Ce dernier l'avait accosté en pleine rue le martyriser de nouveau et tout le monde ne put qu'être effrayé face à la présence d'un être mi-homme, mi-dragon, sauf une personne, un homme à la courte chevelure brune qui était venu aussitôt qu'un des gardes du chateau l'avait prévenu du raffut. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

\- Ah, c'est, chancelier Yaku? Il-Il y a un humain aux allures de dragon, s'extasia le garde ivrogne en éclatant de rire à la vue de Tobio qui s'était mis devant Tadashi pour le protéger, on va enfin organiser une battue."

Morisuke les regarda tour à tour avant de pousser un soupir. Au moins, toute cette affaire serait réglée au plus vite et elle arrivait à point nommé même. "Vous trois, venez avec moi au chateau, déclara-t-il à l'adresse du garde, de Tobio et de Tadashi.

\- Nous venons aussi avec vous, répliqua Kei en prenant la main de son compagnon, j'ai deux ou trois choses à dire à sa majesté.

\- Ah c'est toi, Tsukishima?, s'enquit Yaku en lui souriant, ça faisait longtemps. Bien sûr, tu peux y aller aussi. Kuroo sera certainement très content de te voir.

\- Noya-san et moi, on s'occupe de déménager le rester, fit Ryûnosuke à l'adresse du roux, vous pouvez y aller.

\- Merci, Tanaka-san, répliqua Shouyou avec un grand sourire tout en serrant la main de Kei.

Ils se rendirent donc au château où le roi Tetsurou fut trop occupé à gagatiser devant son bébé en train de dormir dans son berceau à coté de celui où se reposait l'enfant de Yakkun qui venait d'être bordé par le compagnon de celui-ci, Sugawara-san. "Voilà, murmura tendrement Koushi en le recouvrant bien pendant que Daichi entra dans la pièce en soupirant. "Tetsurou, Yaku t'appelle et apparemment c'est urgent.

\- Laisse-moi encore contempler notre petit bout de chou, mon chéri, s'extasia le roi en souriant béatement, il est si mimi."

Daichi eut un sourire en voyant son compagnon devenir un vrai papa gâteau lorsqu'il voyait leur enfant. Suga et lui s'étaient rendus dans ce royaume pour rejoindre ceux qui seraient leurs compagnons. Il s'en voulait des fois d'avoir laisser les siens, surtout depuis que leur enclave avait été découverte par des chasseurs mais il savait que quelques uns de leurs congénères, dont son ancien protégé, vivaient ici maintenant mais avec le bébé à s'occuper et Tetsurou à assister en tant que conseiller royal, Daichi n'avait pas de temps à lui. "Ça sera pour toi l'occasion de mettre en place ta réforme, mon chat."

Le roi prit un air plus sèrieux. Oui, il était temps que tout ça change. "Allons à la salle du trône."

Shouyou fut intimidé par la grandeur de la salle tout comme le roi qui arriva devant eux qu'il trouvait bien effrayant avec son sourire narquois. "Tiens, ça fait un bail, Tsukki, s'étonna Tetsurou en s'asseyant sur le trône, ça se passe bien à l'académie.

\- Ça va, répondit simplement le blond, maus nous ne sommes pas venus pour des retrouvailles.

\- Oui, mon compagnon m'en a parlé, fit évasivement Tetsurou avant de jeter au garde un regard peu amène, toi, tu me causes pas mal d'ennuis mais comme j'étais trop occupé à rèdiger ma réforme, je ne me suis pas occupé de ton cas.

\- Mais je viens de vous ramener un dragon qui se fait passer pour un humain, on pourra organiser une nouvelle battue pour les chasser comme ça, se défendit le garde en montrant Tobio qui le défia du regard tandis que Tadashi eut un regard abattu. Même si Tsukki l'avait tranquiliser en lui disant qu'il n'arriverait rien à Tobio, il eut quand même peur pour lui. Toutefois, le roi eut une réponse différente de ce à quoi il attendait.

"Et alors?, s'enquit-il Tetsurou d'un sourire moqueur, tu crois que je suis partisan de ce genre de pratique?, les fines prunelles qui fixèrent le garde furent tellement assassines qu'il en resta cloué sur place, Yamamoto, ordonna-t-il à un autre garde, jette cet ivrogne au donjon. Tu peux t'en servir de mannequin de combat si ça te fait plaisir mais ne lui crache pas du feu dessus.

\- Avec plaisir, fit ce dernier en prenant le garde avec lui, ah? Vous êtes des amis de Ryu?, demanda-t-il ensuite à l'adresse de Shouyou et Tobio, passez-lui le bonjour de ma part."

Tetsurou le regarda partir avant de poursuivre : " Comme je viens de le sous-entendre, Yamamoto est un dragon comme vous. Je ne vais pas vous chasser vu que mon compagnon en est un et j'ai décidé de faire une réforme afin que vous puissiez être accueillis avec tous les égards. Quiconque chassera les dragons sera emprisonné ou pire.

\- Merci votre altesse, déclara Tadashi tandis que Shouyou et Tobio leur adressèrent un sourire de gratitude.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit Tetsurou en se grattant la tête avec désinvolture, vous n'avez pas mérité d'être traités comme ça. Ce sont nous, les idiots dans l'histoire.

\- Mais tu essayes de faire évoluer les choses, répliqua Daichi qui vint le rejoindre avant de saluer ses congénères, bonjour Hinata et Kageyama, ça faisait longtemps.

\- Daichi-san?, s'étonna Tobio en voyant celui qui l'avait pratiquement élevé, alors votre compagnon est le souverain de ce royaume.

\- Et Suga est celui du chancelier Yaku, expliqua le dragon d'obsidienne.

Morisuke fut d'ailleurs parti le rejoindre aussitôt que Kuroo s'étaut rendu à la salle du trône. Le moment fut ensuite aux présentations et aux retrouvailles, les dragons retrouvant deux de leurs amis tandis que Kei et Tadashi firent connaissance avec eux.

Quelques mois plus tard, les habitants du royaume s'étaient habitués à la réforme du roi tout comme ils s'étaient acclimatés à la présence de dragons parmi eux. Après tout, ils les avaient cotoyés sans savoir qui ils étaient vraiment et se disaient qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents que ça au fond mis à part leur manière d'enfanter ou leurs origines. En tous cas, les dragons étaient bienveillants à leurs égards et c'était ce qui comptait.

Shouyou avait d'ailleurs mis au monde une fille alors que Tadashi avait eu un garçon. Tous deux s'occupaient de leurs bébés en attendant leurs compagnons, Kei officiant à l'académie et Tobio aidant Daichi-san dans les taches administratives. "La grossesse n'a pas été trop bizarre pour toi?, s'enquit le roux en berçant son enfant.

\- Je m'y suis fait et puis Tobio a été là pour me soutenir, lui répondit Tadashi en souriant tendrement au petit être qui babillait dans ses bras, je dois rentrer, dit-il en se levant, il doit certainement avoir terminé son travail. Salue Tsukki de ta part.

\- Je le lui dirai et au revoir, salua Shouyou quand son bébé se mit à pleurer, oh là, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, murmura-t-il en berçant l'enfant, je t'ai donné ton lait pourtant."

L'enfant se calma lorsque Kei arriva. "Je vois, tu voulais voir papa, il s'adressa ensuite au blond après qu'il reçut de sa part un tendre bisou sur la joue, tu as le bonjour de Tadashi et tiens, poursuivit-il en lui donnant leur enfant, elle veut son papa."

Kei eut un petit sourire en voyant leur fille sourire avant de dormir doucement. "Ah, elle s'est endormie. Je vais la mettre dans son berceau.

\- Je vais avec toi."

Tous deux se dirigèrent dans la chambre de leur enfant afin de la border tranquillement avant de la couver d'un regard tendre tout en se donnant la main. Le destin avait fait un drôle de détour pour qu'ils se rencontrent de nouveau mais, en regardant leur fille dormir et en se regardant ensuite avec un amour profond avant de sceller leurs lèvres d'un doux baiser. Ni l'humain, ni le dragon ne regrettèrent ce choix.

D'ailleurs le frère de Kei s'était mis avec la soeur de Tanaka, ce qui fit agrandir la famille avec en plus la petite soeur de Shouyou qui fut contente d'être dit, avec en plus Tadashi et Tobio, qu'ils considéraient comme des frères, ils en formèrent une bien soudée.

Ces deux-là furent d'ailleurs occupés à se détendre dans les bras l'un de l'autre après avoir mis leur enfant au lit. "Je devrai quand même remercier les chasseurs d'avoir blesser ma jambe, plaisanta le noiraud en caressant les mèches aux teintes olives de son compagnon, je n'aurai jamais fondé une famille avec toi, sinon."

Tadashi ne répondit rien et se contenta de se blottir dans ses bras en souriant. Lui aussi était content d'avoir fait fi de ses peurs pour le soigner car, avec le dragon à ses cotés pour voir leur enfant grandir, il se sentait comblé.

 **Voili voilou pour la requête, j'espère que ça vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. On se revoit pour les deux Fantaisies de Noël que j'espère publier pour le 25 avec du Kuroko's Basket pour l'un et du Haikyuu! pour l'autre. A bientôt. :)**


End file.
